1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved safety system for a gas operated device for generating energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally assumed that hydrogen will be gaining ever-increasing significance for both stationary and mobile applications. For a transitional phase, or in other words as long as a completely satisfactory solution to the problems of regenerative hydrogen production, infrastructure, and storage have not yet been found, the possibility is also entertained of generating hydrogen by re-forming it, on board a vehicle itself. This is known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 199 34 649 A1. The hydrogen can be used both in a conventional internal combustion engine or in a fuel cell for driving the vehicle itself. Fuel cells are also provided not only to drive the vehicle but also as an energy source for supplying auxiliary systems of the vehicle. The use of a novel propellant in general, and what is even more, a very highly volatile gas with a wide explosive range, such as hydrogen, in a vehicle makes correspondingly stringent demands in terms of safety. In addition, the use of hydrogen calls a great many negative associations to mind, so adequate acceptance of this energy source can be likely only in conjunction with a solid, conclusive safety concept. If hydrogen escapes unintentionally in the absence of three-dimensional barriers above it, then it escapes into the atmosphere and is virtually no threat to safety. However, if hydrogen can collect in closed spaces and is prevented from escaping into the atmosphere, a gas concentration in the dangerous range can result. That is, the gas concentration can become so high that there is the risk of fire or even explosion.